ZSF:Jobs
In an unusual diversion, I need some numbers work from everyone. For those who know what the CA/Assignments is about, I'm coming around to request/demand a desperately needed update concerning successes and the such. What I need from people is to, for those who know what their skill contributions are to the job success rate, tally out their skills here so we can finish updating. Personal tools should be added, except in the case of the farmers, as tools have been specially build for them, and except in the case of the decon crew, who uses Tracie's heavy duty tool kit. Mostly. A couple of examples have been provided below of what I want you to find. If your character is 'unlisted', then work out a total towards the closest appropriate job that best fits their skillset. If you have 0 skill (untrained worker), then write '0 Total' after your character name. See the assorted GMs what skills we're looking for to be represented on this list; some of them are self-explanatory, others might not be. -EVERYONE- has to put numbers up here for the sake of records, and keep the numbers up to date. Sorry if this seems confusing. =Notes= *If a skill's not listed, and you think it can count, then let us know! We'll figure it accordingly. *While multiple skills or groups might be listed under a job, skills follow traditional synergies; skills in one group may or may not synergize with each other. Be mindful and intelligent with how skills are synergized. Skills labled after a | can only be used as a synergy. General Jobs Animal Care Skills: Animal Handling, Animal Care | Knowledge (Biology) *'Drake Higgins:' 13 AH + 4(8) AC + 15(31) Bio *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' 4 AH Farming Skills: Gardening, Herbology, Landscaping | Knowledge (Botany), Knowledge (Horticulture) *'Jessica Kepler:' *'Shara Lopez:' 5 Gardening + (8)16 Knowledge (Horticulture) = 13 Total *'Dogmeat:' *'Amber Woods:' 15 Herbology + 6(13) Gardening + (10)20 Knowledge (Horticulture) = 31 Total *'Addy:' *'Houston:' *'Alan Dalton:' 16 Herbology + (10)21 Horticulture = 26 Total *'Shotguns Gauge:' *'"Scrounge":' *'Jackson II:' *'Misha:' *'Cathrine Richards:' *'Lauren Jackson:' *'Kyle Jackson:' *'Taylor Jackson:' *'Ethan Kenada:' *'Bjorn:' *'Appleton:' *'Rose:' *'Claire St. John:' 20 Gardening + 5(10) Horticulture + 3(7) Landscaping = 28 Total *'Mary:' *'Mel:' *'Joan:' *'Ashley:' *'Caroline:' *'Worker Zombies:' 30 Gardening + 20 Tools = 50 Total (x6) Maintenance Skills: Mechanics (Vehicles); Mechanics, Electronics, Sewing, Cleaning(counts as double) (People), Carpentry (Barricades); Craft(Firearms), Craft(Metalsmithing) (Equipment) *'Chris Rodfield:' *'Grig Williams:' *'Thomas Harris:' *'Gillian Carlson:' *'William Peluso:' *'Annabell Caleburne:' *'Kayla Jhun:' 25 Sewing + 15 Tools = 40 Total *'Trent Abberson:' Pest Control Skills: Wild Strike/Trapping(animal/human), Stealth, Hunting | Agility, Flight *'Vibe:' 30 Wild strike + 2.5(5) Hunting + 9.5(19) Agility + 15(30) Flight *'Vulpes:' 10 Wild Strike + 12.5(25) Agility + 2.5(5) Stealth Trained Jobs Building Disassembly *Categories: General(Deconstruction), Wood(Carpentry), Electronics(duh), Metal, Water(Mechanics/Waterworks) **Select two categorys only, preferably your best. Combine it as well as relevant synergizing skills (as if making a crafting check) **Note: Mechanics contributes as a main to waterworks. *'Cyrus Da'Vinci:' Mechanics 16 + Engineering 15(30) + Electronics 8(16) = 39 *'Monk:' 10 Mechanics + 5(10) General Reapir + 1(3) Knowledge (Technology) = 17 Total *'Erik Johnson:' 24 Protagonism + 20 Tools = 44 Total *'Keu:' *'Damien:' 36 Metalcrafting + 5(10) Woodworking +20 Tools = 66 Total *'Calistor McLeery:' *'Tobias Andiron:' 34 Deconstruction + 16(32) Carpentry +20 Tools = 70 Total *'Tracie Stern:' 40 Decon + 15(31) Mechanics + 20 Tools = 75 Total *'James Arkham:' Cooking Skills: Cooking, Art(1/2), Knowledge(Culture) (1/2), Alcohol Distillation *'Jenny Anderson:' 10 Cooking + 15 Tools = 25 Total *'Hero Hikara:' 21 Cooking + 7(14) Art + 15 Tools = 43 Total *'Reece Kane:' 15 Moonshine Distillation + 15 Tools = 30 Total *'Savannah Parsons:' 10(20) Art + 10 Tools = 20 Total *'Alice Calina:' *'Jim Marks:' 25 Cooking + 15 Tools = 40 Total Farm Expansion Skills: Gardening, Landscaping Sentry *'Maxwell Bennett:' 30 Perception + 15(30) Cybernetics + 15 Binoculars = 60 Total *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' 10 Perception + 10 Binoculars = 20 Total *'Kiyo:' *'Rebecca Arrington:' 32 Perception + 10 Camera = 42 Total *'Tatsuya Richards:' 16 Perception + 10 = 26 Total *'Andrew Shepherd:' 10 Perception + 20(41) Intuition + 5(10) Hearing = 35 Total *'Jack Sartell:' 20 Perception + 15 Binoculars = 35 Total *'Karisa Minton:' 20 Perception + 15 Camera = 30 Total *'Oliver Hunter:' 30 Perception + 4.5(9) Hearing + 15(30) Sight + 1(2) Scent = 50 Total *'Giles Wolfe:' 20 Perception = 20 Total Expert Jobs Medical Staff Skills: First Aid, Medicine, Surgery | Chemistry (Medicine only), Anatomy, Biology *'Mitzi Soma:' **'First Aid:' 31 First Aid + 18(36) Anatomy + 9(18) Biology + 20 Medical Kit + 12 Accessories = 90 Total (75 without supplies) **'Medicine:' 0 Medicine + 15(31) First Aid + 10 First Aid Kit +20 Medical Kit + 6(12) Accessories = 51 Total (56 without supplies) **'Surgery:' 0 Surgery + 15(31) First Aid + 18(36) Anatomy + 9(18) Biology +20 Medical Kit + 6(12) Accessories = 68 Total (63 without supplies) *'Henry Allard:' **'First Aid: '''20 First Aid + 7(15) Anatomy + 6(12) Medicine **'Medicine:' **'Surgery: 30 Surgery + 10(20) First Aid + 7(22) Perception + 7(15) Anatomy + 5(10) Precision *'''Alice Kepler: **'First Aid:' **'Medicine:' **'Surgery:' Other (Exempt) *'Pitch' *'Malinka' (Unlisted) *'Max Richter:' *'Kyle Snow:' *'Alaiah Elizande:' *'Michael Jhun: '''61 cumulative Knowledge points =Job Status= *'Animal Care:' 0/2 *'Farming:' 0/24 *'Maintenance:' 0/14 *'Pest Control:' 0/8 *'Cooking:' 0/8 Food + 0/3 Alcohol *'Decon:' 0/4 Decon, 0/2 Wood, 0/2 Elec, 0/1 Metal, 0/1 Water *'Farm Expansion:' 0 *'Sentry:' 0/4 Morning, 0/4 Noon, 0/4 Evening, 0/4 Night *'Medical:' *'Researching:' *'Recon:' *'Teaching:''' **Atomsk: **Enix: **Masaru: